Various electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for applications such as voice/video phone calls, messages, emails, playback of audio/video songs, gaming, alarm, calendar, and the like. Efforts have been made for realizing easier control techniques of the applications in these devices, for example, muting or pausing a song, increasing/decreasing sound level of the playback or muting ringtone of an incoming call. Some examples of controlling the applications include using mechanical buttons or touch sensitive sections on the electronic devices. However, mechanical considerations have to be taken into account for achieving control of the applications. Moreover, the user may require different actions to be performed for associated situations, for example, the user may want to mute the song or to pause the song, permanently or for short durations. Accordingly, the user still wants a greater control technique over different actions related to the applications. However, such techniques for achieving greater control over the actions related to the applications should not add extra hardware to the electronic devices.